The Night We Met
The Night We Met is the eighth episode of the second season, and the thirtieth overall episode, of the CBS series, Ghost Whisperer, originally premiering on November 10, 2006. The episode was written by David Fallon and directed by Peter O'Fallon, and recieved a total of 11.46 million viewers. The ghost of a chef called Warren Chen who died in a fire at a Chinese restaurant meets Melinda after the restaurant he died in burns for a second time. He tells Melinda that she must find out who set the fire that he was blamed for. Guest Starring *Jay Mohr as Rick Payne *Jadon Gedrick as Jesse Sutton *Alexandra Bokyn Chun as Lilly Chen *Tim Kang as Warren Chen *Marco Sanchez as Freddy Diaz *Time Winters as James Sutherland *Robet Chester Smith as Ken *Marc Raducci as Noah *Beverly Todd as Sheri Powell Plot Synopsis Melinda is showing Delia her anniversary gift to Jim, being five years since they met, when a fire truck is seen going to a burning restaurant. The fire fighters manage to get everyone out, but Melinda notices that a man on fire is still in the restaurant. When two of the fire fighters walk through him, it becomes clear that he is a ghost who died in the restaurant. Jim explains to Melinda at home that no one died in the fire, but that it was burned down before, and that tonight was the reopening of the place. Jim is also excited about Friday being poker night (it is also the night of when he and Melinda first met). Melinda explains to Delia that Jim has forgotten their anniversary, and believes he just got his dates mixed up and will realize it soon enough. Rick Payne comes into the store, after Delia leaves Melinda ask what it means if someone says "five signs and then death will come". Payne explains that in most parts of the world five is a big sign meaning something serious will happen. When she is sleeping that night she goes down stairs and notices the stair well is on fire, but it doesn't burn her. The man from the fire is in her kitchen only saying it burns. Melinda asks what that means and he simply replies "he knows why". One of Jim's friend's, Freddy, who works as an arson inspector, sees Melinda the next day about the fire. Freddy explains that the first fire was arson. It turns out the co-owner tried to screw his partner over in an insurance scam, but the co-owner had died. Melinda looks up the story online and the co-owner who passed, Warren Chen, left behind a wife, Lilly. Melinda talks to Jesse, the current owner of the restaurant. Jesse explains that the damages weren't paid for by insurance because it was arson. Now that it had burned again, he has to sell his house. He shuts down after Melinda ask about the first fire, saying that what Warren did broke his heart because he was like a brother. Melinda tries to find her number but fails to do so, so she enlists Jim's help. At the store Melinda tells Delia that Jim still hasn't remembered. Delia then remembers that her husband never remembered either, but that he said "Cause it's just one day, what's one day when you compare it to being married to you every single day." Delia then suggested that Melinda check the funeral home where Warren's wake was held. At the funeral home Melinda asks the man there to call Lilly, saying that she had something important to tell her. Lilly meets with Melinda and they talk about Warren. Warren was a cook and went into business with Jesse. He hated managing the restaurant though because it didn't have anything to do with his talent. When Melinda explains her gift, Lilly walks away, saying she doesn't want Warren to know. At the restaurant Melinda talks to Warren's spirit and ask about the fire. Warren explains that he wanted Jesse to buy him out, but he always made up excuses as to why he couldn't. He also said that he hated not loving his job. He even says he use to dream about the place burning so he could be free. Melinda explains that he should cross over now that Jesse is ruined, but Warren explains that it is Lilly he needs to speak with. Warren doesn't know why but it is clear that it has to do with the stain glass he is holding. Back at home Melinda searches for Lilly's address and finds out that Lilly and Jesse got married after Warren's death. At the restaurant she talks to Warren about the marriage of Jesse and Lilly and how the death was a year ago, Warren gets angry disappears, but before he goes he says he will burn everything. At Jesse's house the windows explode and Melinda tells Jesse and Lilly that Warren is with them. Warren asks if Lilly was with Jesse before he died, Lilly says no and that all she wanted was for him to be happy and to quit, and after Warren's death they mourned him together. Warren finally remembers the night he died. Warren explains that Lilly was making stain glass for their bedroom and that he got her a frame for it. After he and Jesse fought again he realized half way home he forgot the gift and went inside. When he got it he saw Jesse set the fire, Warren cornered tried to get out through the dining room, but the fire burst onto him, and burned to death. Jesse reveals Warren's story to be true, that the restaurant was going broke. He was afraid that if he told Warren he would quit for sure. The fire was started to get insurance money, but he didn't expect Warren to come back. Jesse heard that the arson investigator assumed Warren started it and let Warren take the blame believing him going to jail wouldn't bring Warren back. Lilly is furious with the news of her husband's death. Melinda realizes that the reopening of the restaurant wasn't why Warren came back, but Lilly being with the man that killed him was why he came back. Warren tells Lilly that he loved her and that all he wanted for them was to have a life of their own. Now that Lilly knows the truth, Warren crosses over, but before he does leaves behind Lilly's stained glass. Back at home Melinda gives Jim her gift to him, not telling about the anniversary. She bought him a tiny hot dog cart that makes actual hot dogs, like what they had on their first date. While getting his jacket for poker she sees an umbrella like her old one and realizes that Jim remembered and the poker night was a lie. Sub Plot Throughout the show, flash backs are seen of the night when Melinda and Jim first met. Melinda is being taken out of her burning apartment building when a women tell her that her husband is still inside. Melinda tells Jim that a man is still trapped inside. Jim doesn't believe her, but he and his co-worker go in to make sure. They find the woman's husband under a pile of debris right next to the body of his wife, revealing that the woman outside is a ghost. Before she crosses over she makes sure her husband is safe, then asks Melinda to check up on him from time to time. While walking in the rain her umbrella breaks, and Jim hops off the fire truck to talk to her. He attempts to fix her umbrella but realizes it's hopeless and throws it away. He asks Melinda if she wants to grab a late dinner with him, to which she accepts. When eating hot dogs he ask how she knew about the man, but Melinda doesn't tell him then about her gift. Spirits Notes Trivia Quotes "There's a trick to it." -JimCategory:Season Two Episodes Category:Ghost Whisperer Episodes